


NyQuil and Prosecco

by BMDM_01



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMDM_01/pseuds/BMDM_01
Summary: I promised this. Here it is.





	NyQuil and Prosecco

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER SMUTTY!!!

Philip was standing with a group of people at the small party they threw his wife for her birthday when he felt a sharp tug on his right sleeve. 

“Philllippp!” Theresa called. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was wobbly on her feet. 

‘Oh my God, she’s drunk,’ Philip thought. 

“What’re you doin’?” She slurred out.

“Um, I’m just talking.”

Theresa grabbed his arm and brought it around her waist before leaning her head on his shoulder, “Well, could you come with me for a moment, Dear?”

Philip’s jaw dropped as he felt the hand Theresa had on his back slip lower and pinch his bottom. “Of course. Excuse us,” Philip said apologetically to the group of supporters. 

“Come on!” Theresa said mischievously before pulling him from the reception and into one of the bathrooms. 

“What do y-“ Philip couldn’t finish that sentence as his wife stuck her tongue down his throat. Philip pushed Theresa back slightly and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from the kiss, and there was a giddiness in her eyes. “I’ll ask again since you cut me off. What are you doing?”

Theresa started fiddling with his tie before  
looking up from under thick lashes, “I just wanted to be alone with you.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, knowing it was one of his turn ons. 

Philip contained the groan that almost escaped. ‘You have to keep your wits about you since your wife has obviously lost hers.’ “So, you pull me away from a group of people who could see you’re drunk? And you grabbed my ass in public?”

Theresa brought her mouth next his ear. “You used to like it when I got drunk. I always wanted you more than normal. And that’s saying something,” she whispered. 

“I really shouldn’t have given you all that medicine then let you drink.”

Theresa ran her hand under his jacket, “Don’t complain. Enjoy it.” She grabbed his belt and started working on the buckle. 

Philip’s hands stilled hers. “We can’t do this here, Theresa!”

“Shhh. And yes we can,” she mumbled into his neck before attacking it with kisses. 

Philip pushed Theresa away. “No! We really can’t!”

“I’m the PM. I run the country, and I say we can. Don’t act like you don’t want to. I can feel you against my hip.”

She was right. He desperately wanted to make love to his wife. But against the door of a bathroom? No. And in public? A definite no. He was about to tell her it wasn’t a great idea when he felt her hand around him, and he moaned. 

“See,” she said, “we can have all sorts of fun.”

Philip yanked her hand out of his pants before turning her around so she pinned to the door, hands trapped above her head with his right hand. He leaned in and left a trail of kisses to her mouth before taking the bottom lip that caused so many problems in between his own teeth. He let his left hand hike the skirt of her dress up before using a feather-like touch to make it to her center. “You’re so wet,” he remarked as he felt the gusset of her panties drenched. 

Theresa let out a guttural cry as she felt her husband’s hand start rubbing her through the silk of her briefs. “I’ve wanted you all day long.”

Philip leaned in, hot breath hitting her ear as he said, “All you had to do was ask, Princess.”

His fingers found her entrance, and he slipped one in before another, slowly thrusting them in and out. Theresa gasped out. Philip removed his fingers and heard his wife whimper at the loss of contact. Bringing his fingers to her mouth, she leisurely licked them clean, and Philip felt himself get unbelievably hard. 

“Do you want to do something about that?” She asked, eyes going to his crotch. 

Philip crushed him mouth against hers, letting his pants and boxers fall. He grabbed her right leg and hooked it over his left hip. Pulling her underwear to one side, he slid in. 

“Baby, you’re so tight.”

“Do you like it?”

Philip leaned his forehead against hers, “Like? I love it. And I love being inside of you.” He brought their lips together as he started pumping in and out. His hand was still holding hers above her head, and he used the other one to circle her clit. 

Theresa had been on edge all day, and with the stress of the conference, she knew it wouldn’t take much to send her over. When her husband circles his hips and hit that spot that made her go weak, she bit his shoulder to muffle the scream that came from her belly. 

Philip felt his wife’s body grab his own, and he came, hot and hard inside of her. Slowly, he kept thrusting until he softened and slip out. He let her wrists go, and she wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a sweet kiss. Philip rested his hands on the door, eyes closed and trying to regulate his breathing. Theresa squatted and pulled his pants and boxers up before tucking him back in and buckling his belt. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” She asked letting her hands rest on his chest. 

“It was amazing. Although, I still can’t believe we did it.”

“We better rejoin the party before someone notices,” she said. 

“Come on then.” Philip grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the party. 

“I can’t wait to shower,” she remarked. 

“Why?”

Theresa leaned in and whispered, “Because my thighs are sticky.”

Philip had the urge to push her back in that bathroom and repeat what just happened, but he restrained himself. 

They were both smiling like idiots and ridiculously red faced, but in the dim light no one could really tell, but little did they know, quite a few people had heard the rhythmic thumping and moans coming from the bathroom.


End file.
